


Subharmonic

by actualPrincess



Series: Time and Again [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV Second Person, Singing, Victorianstuck, Voice Kink, spanish dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualPrincess/pseuds/actualPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave doesn't sing for you as often as you'd like, but the moments when he does are wrapped in a tender fondness you never want to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subharmonic

Dave doesn't sing for you as often as you'd like, but the moments when he does are wrapped in a tender fondness you never want to forget. It's not that he's embarrassed about his singing --you know for a fact how proud he is of it-- but it reminds him of things you know he'd rather lose to a mindless stream of consciousness and memory. Sometimes when you're on the edge of sleep, if you hear him humming, all you need to do is rest your head on his chest and he'll sing. Deep and vibrating against your cheek, all you can do is close your eyes and listen to the foreign words of an opera he'll never name for you. Not that you'd ever want to know, no one's voice quite compares to his in quite the same way.

Dave's voice sends chill racing down your spine in the best way. You feel him pause to take a breath, listening for the air to go into his lungs and waiting for the sound to pick up again. When it doesn't you shift a little to encourage him to continue. He laughs quietly, a breathy huff of air, loud in the space of silence filling your bedroom.

"John, Mío? Should you not be asleep? It's an early morning tomorrow." His fingers push lightly into your hair and you can hear his accent purring through his rolled 'r's, voice still low and slightly gravely from singing. You shrug, tracing gently over his chest, the feeling of bare skin under your fingers never ceases to amaze you. You wonder sometimes if other people feel so starved when they're touching Dave; you hope not.

"I'm enjoying your singing." You mumble as you snuggle closer, he shifts his arm around your shoulder to hold you in place against him. Dave's voice is the perfect pitch to get you blushing and stiff, but these moments it's only the shivers and the knowledge you could go further than idle cuddling. In fact you did earlier, the soreness in your lower back is the proof of that. Still, while both your minds are drawing the blinds of sleep over your eyes, Dave's voice becomes the most soothing thing in the world. He could put you into comfort anywhere just singing to you.

"I can't reach the lower octaves as well when you're on me so." He chides, it's playful and you smile turning to press your lips against his chest.

"I don't mind, I'm enjoying it none the less." You feel him yawn and drag the blankets up higher over you. Then he's singing again, quiet and just for you. It sounds as though he's simply making up lyrics and melodies, the words keep switching between English and Spanish and you hear your name far too often to think it's a coincidence. The tune is happy but slow, like a lullaby, and as soon as you realize this your eyelids feel that much heavier. Moments like these you don't know what you'd do without him, go mad probably.

"I love you." You feel his singing stutter, just like you know he does when he's nervous, and then there's another intake of breath; the exhale puffs against your hair pleasantly. It's not the first time you've said it nor will it be the last, but it always gets the same reaction out of Dave.

"Te amo." The singing has stopped but you don't mind, the silence is just as comfortable. "I love you too." You hum quietly in response, tired and content. Yes it's an early morning tomorrow, but that is tomorrow, and currently you are busy enjoying your lover's embrace. Morning can wait until after you've slept, until after you've had your fill of being with the man you love.

**Author's Note:**

> my lovely friend and I have a Victorian rp going that has spiraled into something much much larger. Sometimes while we discus future plot points I'll be given little gems of inspiration that have to be written. More about the victorian au can be found at maintaining-sanity.tumblr.com/tagged/victorianstuck


End file.
